


Dai Gyakuten Wicked

by Elithesia_Autem_Danguarde



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, 大逆転裁判 | Dai Gyakuten Saiban, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Corruption, Crossover, Found Family, Freedom, Gen, Magic, Relationship(s), Romance, Tension, Time Skips, Witches, asoryuu, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elithesia_Autem_Danguarde/pseuds/Elithesia_Autem_Danguarde
Summary: My first crossover fanfiction. Everyone's favorite DGS characters thrust into the land of Oz to tell the story of two witches and their endeavors starting from their shared school days and going as far as to changing the fate of the land forever. The story of The Wicked Witch of the West, Ryūnosuke Naruhodō, and The Good Witch of the North, Susato Mikotoba.Note: This is the basic general plot of the musical Wicked, but not a word-for-word retelling. There are a great many changes and characters play roles that aren't 100% canon to their personalities in the games or to the personalities of the characters in the musical. So keep an open mind and enjoy this as it is.
Relationships: Asougi Kazuma & Mikotoba Susato, Asougi Kazuma/Naruhodou Ryuunosuke, Gina Lestrade & Naruhodou Ruuunosuke, Haori Murasame & Naruhodou Ryuunosuke, Mikotoba Susato & Mikotoba Yuujin, Mikotoba Susato & Murasame Haori, Mikotoba Susato & Naruhodou Ryuunosuke, Sherlock Holmes & Iris Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Naruhodou Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. No One Mourns the Wicked

The land of Oz was never one that would ever really be described as a quiet place. Most people would agree that, even during the more peaceful days, every part of the land had something going on at pretty much all times, and the occasional commotion was as common as bread. And while the central capital of the land, the Emerald City, was known for being grandiose and festive on any given day, the excitement that rang through the city now was considered loud enough to disturb the past four generations of the dead.

People ran wildly through the streets, screaming and clapping and cheering with intense vigor, with pretty much every resident of the city emerging from their houses to join the jubilated crowd as it passed by. As they packed into the main square of the city outside the grand Emerald Palace, many whoops and shouts echoed into the sky as they went, with feelings of joyous celebration being obvious in every word and phrase spoken by every person.

“GOOD NEWS! OH SUCH GOOD NEWS!” said one.

“HE’S DEAD! THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST IS FINALLY DEAD!” exclaimed another.

“It can’t be! Is this true?!” a woman asked in shock, “The wicked witch is dead?!”

“It is! It is true!” responded a man, “The enemy of all of Oz is dead!”

“Oh such good news indeed!” the same woman squealed in response.

“Look! It’s the Mikotobas!” shouted someone in the crowd, pointing over the masses to the stage in front of the doors of the main Emerald Palace. Just as had been said, standing there now was a man in his mid-forties and a young woman who was about nineteen years old. They were Yūjin and Susato Mikotoba, two magically gifted people who were beloved by the masses, which was obvious as the people began to cheer for and praise the father and daughter simply due to seeing them, and they each bowed respectfully to the crowd as a means of accepting their praise. Susato eventually held up her hand, and the crowd quickly fell as silent as they could get, though their lingering excitement was still there, present in the whispers and squeals that could still be heard.

“Fellow Ozians,” Susato announced in a pleased tone, “Let us all be glad on this day and celebrate the triumph of justice! The actions of our former wicked adversary have been permanently subdued and we have won, with good having conquered evil!” The crowd cheered again in response to this, and Susato smiled at her father as she viewed their reactions, and he proudly placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile of his own.

“Lady Susato! Sir Yūjin! It has indeed been confirmed that the witch is dead?” called a random spectator in the swarm.

Yūjin cleared his throat. “As there has been a great amount of rumors and speculation, we will confirm here and now for good measure,” he said, taking a scroll out from his robes and opening it to read, “According to the members of the Wizard’s Guard who were present at the scene, the death took place shortly after sunset, being the direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a young female. And they have verified, the Wicked Witch of the West is in fact dead!” His announcement caused more happy cheers, and the people then began to yell at random once again.

“Good riddance to him! No one mourns the wicked!”

“Don’t say the word ‘good’ in any sentence involving him! A good man scorns the wicked!”

“Indeed! That’s why we teach our children to not misbehave! Anyone wicked will end up the same way and die alone as he did!”

“The wicked reap only what they sew! That’s why they’re left only on their own!”

“Lady Susato! Why does wickedness happen?!” asked a woman, turning the people's general attention back towards the father and daughter on the stage. Everyone stared intently, wondering what would be said about the proposed subject.

“That is a very good question,” Susato responded thoughtfully, “One that tends to confuse a great many people. Even magic like what my father and I possess cannot explain it in full. Is it that people are born wicked? Or is it that wickedness is perhaps thrust upon them and then they cannot go back from it? This lack of an explanation is one reason why wickedness is so frightening, because it is all too easy to fear what cannot be understood. In the end, we may never have an answer to that question, though I know that will never stop us from trying to piece it together."

“Was he even a human?” asked another person in the crowd.

Yūjin was the one to answer this question. “He was a human. He had a father and a mother and was born like anyone other person. Any affairs or other circumstances of how that came to be are unknown, and there is admittedly not much information that we have acquired since even we can’t say what happened behind closed doors. But there is a difference between what we are and who we are, and those things need to be judged accordingly," he explained.

There were some murmurs among the crowd, but the atmosphere quickly became loud and boisterous again. “He's right! Who cares if he was a human?! He was still wicked! That is what matters!” came a voice.

“Yes! And the fact that he’s dead and gone is a cause for joy to spread throughout the land!” came another.

“Praise be to the name of goodness! And woe to those who spurn it!” said yet another.

As the people continued to come up with many colorful phrases about how horrible the Wicked Witch was and how his death was a momentous occasion to be celebrated, Susato and Yūjin momentarily turned away from the madness to address Barok Van Zieks, the captain of the Wizard’s Guard, who had approached them. “Your efforts were very valiant, Captain. Thank you for your strides to keep the people of Oz safe, especially during these most recent times,” Yūjin said with a polite nod.

Barok bowed respectfully in return. “I simply did what was necessary, my Lord. I’m here to inform you that the final preparations have been made for you and your daughter to officially succeed the positions of the rulers of Oz given the departures of our two former Wizards.”

“Your hard work is very much appreciated, Captain,” Susato said graciously, “You should take time to rest given how things have been recently and what you had to endure, even if just for a day.”

“Are you truly certain that things will be alright if I were to do such a thing?” Barok asked doubtingly, “I know that paradigm shifts such as these can sometimes be difficult for people to accommodate to, and I'd rather not have another mob spring up just because I took a step back."

“I do not believe there will be too much of a problem,” Yūjin said reassuringly, “Susato and I can keep watch over the people, and they are filled with happiness right now. If that is the strong emotion that is the most prominent while we are settling into these new times, then I don’t think there will be trouble.”

“The Governor Lords of the East and West provinces will need to be informed of this new development quickly,” Barok noted, “Even if those parts of the land are not under the jurisdiction of the Emerald City, it is still vital that they are informed.”

“We will be sure that happens,” Susato said quickly, “Now please, Captain. Do rest. We will take care of everything here for the time being.” Though he didn’t seem entirely convinced, Barok respectfully bowed to the two of them again and then took his leave from the square, having had more than enough of the crowd’s incessant and very loud squabbling.

Once he had departed in full, the Mikotobas turned back to the crowd, who had started just cheering rather than continuing to shout random phrases from the “Good conquers Evil” thesaurus. With a smile, Susato’s hands glowed with magic, and she sent a burst into the air, which exploded like a crystal firework and sent sparkles raining down upon the herd of people, who all stared at them like children excited by bubbles. They applauded at the sight, and then Susato raised her hand to quiet them all down once again.

“Good people of Oz,” she said, “It warms my heart greatly that joy has spread amongst you thanks to the good news. Though as you’ve probably expected, my father and I have a great many things to attend to given how two of our former Wizard have taken their leave. So if there are no further questions-”

“Lady Susato! Wait! I have one last question!” came the voice of a man within the sea of faces.

Though she couldn’t see who had spoken, Susato pretended to know who had. “Yes?” she asked.

“It's about the Wicked Witch,” came the voice again, sounding a mix of suspicious and anxious, “Is it true that, at a point in time, you were…his friend?”

The crowd fell so silent that one could hear a pin drop after this question, as everyone was in shock at the very idea of what this random person had proposed. Susato’s eyes widened for a moment due to the suddenness of the question, but then her face became serious and she let out a breath. “Yes. It is true.”

A blanket of horror and disbelief passed over the crowd, and a gasp seemed to emanate from every person there simultaneously. Yūjin nervously raised his eyebrows at his daughter as she turned to look back at him, as if silently asking her if she was sure about what she was saying. However, she simply nodded back at him before addressing the stupefied crowd. “I know it is difficult and even unorthodox to believe, but back when I first met him, things were quite different from the way they were now. Not everything we know today was set in stone, and the way I looked at him then wasn’t the same as how we all look back on him now. When our paths first crossed…when we were younger…we were just two people in school.”

Memories suddenly overtook Susato, and she closed her eyes as she tilted her head up towards the bright full moon, letting the rays of light shine on her face as she felt the cool breeze of the night. Just saying what she had aloud made her recall everything from the very beginning, and how her life had been changed forever. There were no crowds, no parties, and no thoughts about the wicked. It was back in the days of attending Shiz University, with nothing on anyone's mind except where their futures might be going, and nothing was certain. But most importantly, instead of being the Good Witch of the North, she had just been Susato Mikotoba. And instead of being the Wicked Witch of the West, he had just been Ryūnosuke Naruhodō.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just introduction and setup, so please hold your questions on this chapter and let things start playing out before your curiosities run wild. More characters are coming and more plot is as well. So I hope you'll continue along as this journey through Oz kicks off.
> 
> I'll also mention now that chapter lengths for this story will vary greatly, so have a little bit of flexibility on that matter. Also, song lyric references will be all over the place, so take the cheesiness of some of the dialogue with a grain of salt.


	2. Dear Old Shiz

**_Three and a Half Years Earlier_**

It was a cloudy day at Shiz University as the fancy carriage of the Governor Lord of the East pulled up to the main courtyard of the school, being a very obvious display given the carriage’s big, bold insignia of the Eastern province. Shiz was just on the border of the province, and many of the students in the courtyard had never seen such regal transportation before. The Governor Lord lived in the wealthier area of the province and would typically never travel to this district himself for any reason, but Shiz was one of the most prestigious schools in all of Oz, so he deemed it worth his time for this occasion. When the carriage finally came to a complete stop, a well dressed footman stepped down from the back and proceeded to open the carriage door. Out stepped a young man, twenty-three years in age, carrying a loaded suitcase. This was Ryūnosuke Naruhodō, the Governor Lord’s son, though the sight of him sparked confusion in the students rather than any sort of interest.

As he walked through the school’s entrance archway, Ryūnosuke heard people start to whisper and gossip amongst themselves. Ryūnosuke wasn’t stupid, and he knew exactly why they were whispering. Despite being the son of someone so distinguished in their part of Oz, he wasn’t exactly someone that people were desperate to shake the hand of or be friends with. It was no secret to him that he was barely even seen as a legitimate son by his father, and this was evidenced on the outside by his dull, plain, and old clothes, making him look more like a servant of the house than anything else.

Deciding to act like he was unbothered, Ryūnosuke put his suitcase down on the ground and turned to one of the groups of gossipers, who were still staring at him. “What? Do I have something in my teeth?” he asked. They didn’t answer, making Ryūnosuke address the entire courtyard with his next question. “Is there something I can do to help you all or are you just going to wait until flies enter your mouths to close them?”

“Ryūnosuke!” came a stern voice. The eyes of the students widened as the Governor Lord himself appeared, being followed by a teenaged girl who was bound in a wheelchair.

Though Ryūnosuke had heard his father's admonishment, he continued to address the students who still gawked at the scene as a whole. “Well, if you won’t answer me, then maybe my father or my half-sister, Haori, can help you instead with whatever it is that’s making you stare.”

“Ryūnosuke!” The Governor Lord snapped again, and this time he grabbed and tightly squeezed his son’s upper arm, dragging him away from the crowd, “Stop making a scene of yourself! Remember that I’m only allowing you to attend this school for one reason and one reason only!”

“I know…” Ryūnosuke said as he rubbed his arm, the boldness in his voice having instantly withered away, “To look after Haori.”

Haori, the sixteen year-old girl in a wheelchair with gray eyes and black hair, sat quietly. She always felt very uncomfortable whenever there was this kind of tension between her father and brother, which was a much more common occurrence than she wanted to admit. Seeing her saddened face, the Governor Lord immediately approached her with a softer look, holding a box.

“My precious little girl. A parting gift for you,” he said to her as he placed the box in her lap.

“Father…” Haori said uncertainly, given what she had just seen. However, she still politely opened the box and her eyes widened. Inside was a pair of silver jeweled shoes that would definitely sparkle if the sun shined upon them.

“They belonged to your mother once. Now they’re yours, as a beautiful accessory befitting of the future Governor Lord,” Her father elaborated. Genuinely thankful, Haori put the shoes on her feet and gave him a nod of gratitude, which made her father smile. His smile then vanished as he stood up, giving his son a cold stare. “Ryūnosuke. You take care of your sister. And remember to keep your mouth shut!”

"Yes, Father..." Ryūnosuke said quietly, simply bowing his head. And with those words of confirmation, the Governor Lord strode off, leaving his two children to their own devices under his farewell words and orders. They watched him get back into the carriage and it left immediately after the door was closed, meaning there was truly no going back to the life they had lived up until that point.

“Ryūnosuke…” Haori started to say to break the silence as she reached for her brother's hand, feeling sorry for him and the treatment he had just received at the hands of their father.

Feeling her grip, Ryūnosuke gave her a little fake smile. “What could he get me anyway? I wouldn’t fit in anything that belonged to my mother, and I doubt he would want to give me anything of his,” he said, pretending like he didn’t care. However, Haori wasn’t buying it. It was no secret to anyone that knew anything about the Governor's family that Haori was the favored child despite her being unable to walk, and he spoiled her a great deal while neglecting his son. While she wanted to help, Haori never knew what to do to help make things better for her older brother, and their father wasn’t the best listener, even if it was her speaking to him.

“Welcome, new students!” came an enthusiastic but sharp voice out of the blue. The siblings turned to see a woman dressed in an extragavant gown with a mask covering her eyes. They both knew who she was due to their father having told them about her before their arrival since he had written to her. She was Jezail Brett, the headmistress of Shiz University, known for her theatricality, outspoken nature, and distinctive style of dress. Quietly, the two joined the circle of students that had formed around the headmistress in order to listen to her as she continued to speak. “I am Headmistress Brett, and whether you are here to study Logic, Law, or Linguistics, I know I speak for all of the staff here when I say that we have nothing but the highest of hopes. For most of you. Though our standards are all the same."

“Damn. Is she calling me out already?” Ryūnosuke whispered to his sister.

“Don’t be so mean to yourself,” Haori said, unamused, “We only just got here. Try to be a bit more optimistic.”

The headmistress turned due to hearing snippets of their conversation and her face lit up as she waltzed over to them. “Ah, you must be the Governor Lord’s daughter! Miss Haori, isn’t it? What a tragically beautiful young girl you are. And…And who are you?” Her voice turned to immediate confusion as she gazed at Ryūnosuke, and he gave Haori a glum look as if to say ‘I told you so.’

“I’m Ryūnosuke. The Governor Lord’s son and Haori's older half-brother. I’m beautifully tragic,” he said, trying to keep a respectful tone while simultaneously trying not to be angry at the situation. It was clear that their father had completely neglected to mention his existence to the headmistress even when she could recognize Haori on sight, which made him wonder if it was his father's intention for him to not even be a real student and instead be treated like a servant, just as he always had been at home.

Headmistress Brett pressed her lips into a thin line for a moment, but then she cleared her throat. “I see. Well, I’m sure you’re…very bright,” she said as she attempted to recover some face.

“I wouldn’t count on it with those rags!” yelled a student from within the crowd, making a large group of them laugh. Ryūnosuke blushed in embarrassment as he withdrew, feeling like a phosphorescent target despite his clothes being dark blue.

“Forgive my interruption, Headmistress. But may I ask you a question, please?” came a voice from behind them. Standing there was a girl close to the same age as Haori, with black hair, shining brown eyes, and a certain aura of self-assuredness.

Headmistress Brett turned around. “Oh yes. You’re Susato Mikotoba, aren’t you? What do you need to ask?” This bit of words got everyone murmuring amongst themselves again, and even Ryūnosuke and Haori were surprised. Mikotoba was the surname of one of the three Wizards of Oz, the three men who pretty much ruled the entire land. It wasn’t the most common of knowledge that one of those men had a child, but now here she apparently was, standing before them.

Susato ignored the whispers and bowed politely. “I just needed to know if you got my father’s letter. He wanted to apologize for any trouble that my grandmother may have caused you and your staff when she was making demands for my arrangements.”

“Oh yes. I received that letter,” Brett said, sounding slightly annoyed, “His apology is appreciated, but he should tell that old bat of a woman that it’s not her place to extort our university for the sake of one person, regardless of background."

Though Susato didn’t appreciate the bad words being said about her grandmother, she still blushed in embarrassment as she remembered everything that had transpired. Her grandmother had arranged a large private suite for her to stay in during her time at Shiz, but the way she had gone about it was a little extra…insistent, which had likely caused a headache or two for the staff. And her father, Yūjin Mikotoba, had wanted to try and ask forgiveness for the trouble. “I will pass that message on to him. And I apologize again for the issue,” she said finally, “I also look forward to taking part in your sorcery seminar.”

Brett’s mouth curved upward at the last statement. “Treat it like an honor, my dear. I don’t teach my ways of magic to just anyone. You’re the only student I’m accepting this year,” she said with a great sense of pride.

“I will be sure to work hard,” Susato agreed.

“Excuse me. Headmistress?” Ryūnosuke interrupted, gesturing to himself and Haori, “The two of us never received a room assignment.”

“Oh yes, the Governor Lord made his concern for your sister’s well-being _very_ clear. And that is why she’ll share my private chambers, so I can assist her as needed,” Brett said.

Ryūnosuke frowned. “What? But I’ve always been the one to look after my sister,” he said, his voice a mix of frustrated and worried.

“Ryūnosuke…” Haori said gently, not wanting a potential argument to take place.

“The Governor Lord never mentioned you,” Brett said, confirming Ryūnosuke’s thoughts from earlier, “But that is no problem. I’m sure there’s an empty space in a room where we can put you…Ah yes! I already found one for you!”

“But…Headmistress!” Ryūnosuke protested.

“Everyone to your rooms!” Brett announced to the general crowd of students in the courtyard.

“No—No wait!” Ryūnosuke’s breathing started to speed up as he felt his chest start to burn.

“I’ll be fine, Ryūnosuke. Don’t worry about me,” Haori tried to ease her brother’s conscience.

“I promised Father!” he protested again, but no one was paying him any attention.

“I said to your rooms!” Brett shouted again, and she started to wheel Haori away.

Ryūnosuke’s teeth gritted, and he couldn’t take it anymore. “LET HER GO!” he shouted. However, his shout wasn’t just empty words anymore. As he reached forward with his hand, all of the flames within the surrounding lanterns of the yard turned green and became much more powerful, causing many students to scream in fear. Green sparks also zapped from the wheels of Haori’s wheelchair as it ripped itself from Brett’s grip and levitated a few inches off of the ground before gently setting itself down right in front of the panting Ryūnosuke, whose eyes were now glowing the same shade of green as the flames and sparks that he had created. After a moment, the flames returned to normal and Ryūnosuke’s eyes became dark brown again. Everyone stared in complete shock at what they had just seen, and Ryūnosuke averted his gaze, now flustered about what he had just done.

“How did you do that?” Brett finally asked after some silence.

“How did he do that?” Susato asked aloud, shocked. As the daughter of one of the Wizards, she had always been kept relatively informed about others who possessed magic, since it was a rarity to possess in this day and age, and she had met a great deal of those people throughout her life. She thought she knew mostly everyone, but here was this young man that seemingly no one had known about despite him being the son of the eastern Governor Lord.

“Oh, Ryūnosuke,” Haori said sadly, her eyes filled with tears, “You promised me that things would be different once we were here.”

“I know. I know. I’m so sorry, Haori…” Ryūnosuke dropped to his knees, holding his sister’s hands as he apologized.

“Do you mean…This is a normal occurrence?” Brett asked quizzically as she leaned in to listen to their conversation.

“I…It’s just something that comes over me sometimes, mostly when I get upset. I’ve never been able to explain it,” Ryūnosuke explained, shaking his head, “I’ll do better to control myself, Haori. I won’t let it happen again. I'm sorry.”

“What?! Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift!” Headmistress Brett exclaimed very bombastically. She grabbed Ryūnosuke’s hands away from Haori's and pulled him to his feet, much to his shock. “My boy, have you ever considered pursuing a career in sorcery?”

“Not…really…” Ryūnosuke stammered, unsure of what to say, still completely baffled by the attitude she was displaying.

“I shall add you as a student to my sorcery seminar right away! This is a talent I cannot afford to go unnurtured!” Brett said very loudly, making Ryūnosuke want to pull down his hat and hide in it.

“What?!” Susato was shocked as she heard this. This sorcery seminar was something she had spent her whole life working and preparing for. But now this young man was getting in on a whim just because of one incident? Frustrated at the thought, she stormed off, and any remaining students in the courtyard followed her lead. Haori was also wheeled off by another staff member, leaving Ryūnosuke and Headmistress Brett alone in the courtyard.

“My dear boy. I have waited many years for a gift like yours to appear. I predict that with the right training, you could one day be a magical vizier to the Wizards!” she said enthusiastically.

“The Wizards?” Ryūnosuke questioned, his eyes growing very wide.

“Yes!” Brett exclaimed, “And I will write to them at once, telling them of you in advance. If you work as you should, you’ll be making good.” And with that, she treaded away merrily, pressing a paper into Ryūnosuke’s hand before she left that contained his room assignment. As he watched her go, Ryūnosuke could do nothing but stare in bewilderment. Once she had disappeared fully, he pinched his arm tightly to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, finding out that he was indeed in the waking world.

“Talent?” he questioned to himself as he looked down at his hands. Ever since he could remember, his father had always punished him for the existence of his magic and forced him to suppress it. Every time it would come out, often in outbursts like what had just happened, he would be severely punished and told to not act like a freak. But now he was being told that this same magical ability could possibly lead to him meeting the Wizards? The greatest people in all of Oz? The thought seemed almost too good to be true. As he finally got himself moving and went to pick up his suitcase, Ryūnosuke started realizing just how much he actually liked the thoughts that were running through his head now. If he really could have a chance to meet the Wizards, he could finally prove himself and start being seen like a normal person, rather than someone who could barely be considered human and was always treated like dirt. His father would finally be proud of him, and Haori would never act embarrassed around him ever again. And most importantly of all, he would have a purpose in life and would be able to understand who he was.

As he started running along the path, Ryūnosuke felt ecstatic for the first time in his life. “If I can do this right…” he said aloud to himself as he ran and panted, “Then I’ll stand by the Wizards and be someone great! Someone all of Oz will recognize and scream when they see! I’ll be FREE!” He was now sprinting, completely unbothered by the heavy suitcase he was carrying. Even if only for a moment, he had no worries, no fears, and no shame. He had never felt so liberated, and with this path now unlocked for himself, his future was unlimited. As the sun began to break through the clouds ever so slightly, Ryūnosuke began thinking about how he was actually really looking forward to starting school now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So we've flashed back and the plot is rolling now, which means the flood gates are now open for whatever questions and speculations you have for future chapters. We finally have most of our main characters in the mix, and things can only start picking up from here.
> 
> I hope you're looking forward to more to come.


End file.
